The Miracle Elite's Storyline
The Miracle Elite storyline is a storyline about the adventures with Lovelace Family, The Miracle Elite (Including The Thunder Syndicate and The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen) and other teams. The Miracle Elite has same storyline with Children's of Autobot, The B Team, and The P Team. But also one of the major crossover adventures. * The Children of Pandora Saga * The Inferno Clan Saga Characters Lovelace/Miracle Elite Characters Main Characters: Theodore Lovelace, Shadow Queen,Terra, Ezekeil Zick, Gatomon, Xigbar, Major Characters: Esmeralda Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Raphael Lovelace, Samantha Lovelace, Spawn, Romeo Conbolt, Oswald, Gwendolyn, Xaldin, Raziel, Stacy Hirano Robby Hirano, Dennis Hirano, Strong Bad, Index, Ike Musume, Sam and Max, Vexx, Kohaku, Sokka, King Kong, Mighty Max, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Herbie, Ludwig Von Drake, Lara Croft, Chappie, Non-Canon: Z and Koko, The Blues Brothers, Alfred, Milo, and Camille, Ruby Alison, Bandit, Kitty Katswell, Chihaya Kisaragi, Sally Bollywood, Doowee MacAdam, Patapon, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Natsumi Tsujimoto Other Characters: Roxanne, Gex the Gecko, Marisa Kirisame, Chun Li, Asuka kazama, Kitana, Splosion Man, Yuffie, Sokka, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Cait Sith, Opus the Penguin, Grim Jr, Purple People Eater, Polka, The Grinch, The Abominable Snowmonster, Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo, Croc, Gon, Crazy Frog, Pat and Stan, Yolda, Kiki, Tombo, Jiji, Tomo Takino, Wallace and Gromit, Cedric the Sorcerer, Wormwood, Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, Smokey the Bear, Bananas in Pajamas, Sadao Maō, The Cat in the Hat, Lilith Aensland, Morrigan Aensland, Hirbie Enemies: Dormammu, BIG Cheese, Malacite, Galactus, Izaya Orihara, Pandora, Phantom Blot, Hirudegarn, Red Skull, Archie Mitchell, Cthulhu, Hal 9000, Zeus, Beelzeboss, Johan Liebert, Thrax, Kingpin, Darkonda, Mecha Sonic, Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, White Star, The Sinisters of Evil, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Duskmon's Alliance, Black Lanterns Corps, Misc. Characters F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship/Friendy Fearless Femme Fatale Fellowship: Kokoro, Ayane, Julia Chang, Lan Fan, Emma Frost, Aoi Kunieda, Riza Hawkeye, Aya Drevis, Wendy Marvell, X-23 Nobuchika's Insurgency: Nobuchika Ginoza, Maya Kumashiro, Ayase Aragaki, Bibendum, K.I.T.T., Kazuya Aoi, Kei Nozaki, Miharu Rokujou, Misaki Ayuzawa, Misato Katsuragi, Natsuru Senou, PTX-40A, Shizuo Heiwajima, Suzuno Kamazuki, Trudy Chacon, Vivi Swordsmen: Alice Liddell, Allen Walker, Erica Blandelli, Erza Scarlet, Hiei, Kirito, Momiji, Monica (Dark Cloud 2), Psylocke, Saber, Saito Hiraga, Valkyrie, Yuno Gasai, Momo Hinamori, Kanzaki Kaori, Psylocke, The Mystic Apostles: Athena, Blurr, Calcifer, Chip, Clarice Di Lanza, Daggeron, Deadman, Death, Delia Ketchum, Demon King (Maoyu), Dhalsim, Gen Fu, Ghost (Dark Horse Comics), Grandmother Willow, Irisviel von Einzbern, Ishizu Ishtar, Izumi Curtis, Jessica Truscott, Labrador, Lucrecia Crescent, Natsuki Minamiya, No-Face, Oerba Yun Fang, Phantom Girl, Professor Oak, Serendipity the Pink Dragon, Viola (Soul Calibur V), Ingrid, Spectre, Lord Death, Lone Ranger Squad: Helena Douglas, Marie Rose, Honoka, Zack, Alia, Alpha 5, Asuka Langley Soryu, Aya Brea, Hilda, Beelzebub IV, Cathy Catherine, Chrome Dokuro, Gonzo, Howard the Duck, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kim Diehl, Lacus Clyne, Leila Malkal, Matsuri Saegusa, Mayor Adam West, Mokuba Kaiba, Ninjor, Pazu, Q (Street Fighters), Reno, Rosarita Cisneros, Rosé Thomas, Rude, Sergeant Tibbs, Sheeta, Wilhelmina Carmel, Winry Rockbell, Akari Tsukumo, George the Monkey, Amy Sorel, Harry Brown, Horton The Elephant, Agnes Gru, Edith Gru, Margo Gru Upcoming Characters: Rachel Alucard, Milo the Pug, Touka Takanashi, Clarice Di Lanza, Dalian, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Kuroyukihime, Suiseiseki, Energizer Bunny, The Gecko (Geico), Frank the Pug, Rika Furude,, El Fuerte, Athena Asamiya, Doraemon, Kaworu Nagisa, Momoko Hanasaki, Wii Fit Trainer, Rupert Bear, Feldt Grace, Victorique de Blois, Kazuya Kujō, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Storyline Alliances See Also: The Thunder Syndicate Storyline Heroes *The Miracle Elite/The Lovelace Family **The League of Extraordinary Swordsmen **The Thunder Syndicate *F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship *The Mystic Apostles *Lone Ranger Squad (Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons, Journey through the Mist) *The Miracle Dark Elite (Trouble in London) *Nobuchika's Insurgency Villains *The Inferno Clan of Hell *The Russian Alliance *The Bizarro League *Children of Pandora *Phoenix Inc. *Black Lantern Corps *King Henry's Forces *The Lorule Legion *Court of British Underworld *Brotherhood of Anarchy Destroyed Alliances and Groups *The Acolytes *Izaya's Syndicate *The Nega-Acolytes *The Mystery Club *The Necromancer Empire *Hirudegarn's League *Duskmon's Alliance Lovelace/Miracle Elite's Adventures # (*) = Needs to finish/Putting on hold # (!) = Needs to remake # ($) = Upcoming story. # (^) = Available at Deviantart Season 1: # Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu (!)/CarnEvil (^) # P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire (!) # LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite (^) /Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons (*) (!) # A Christmas Bizarro (^) # Beauty and the Miracle Elite (*) (^) # The Return of Pandora # The Phantom's Apprentice ($) # A Christmas Bizarro in July (!) # The Wedding Downfall # Journey Through the Mists (*) Season 2: # Yellow Submarine (*) # A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge again (*) # Nightosphere's Most Wanted # Trouble in London # The P Team and Miracle Elite 2 ($) # Strange Case of Peanut Butter Island ($) # The Miracle Elite: Lovelace Origin ($) Guest Stars in * P Team and Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire (first appearence) * Meister of War * LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Non-Canon/What If Adventures # LOTM: The Untold Story of the Robots and Machines ($) # TheBrideKing's Heroes Deadliest Battle (!) # The Guardians of Cosmictopia ($) Special Guest Stars *The B Team (Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *The P Team (P Team and Miracle Elite vs Malachite's Empire, and Meister of War) *The Omega League (Meister of War and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *The Striker Force (Meister of War and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *The Bodyguard Unit (Meister of War and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *The Speed Crusade (Beauty and the Miracle Elite, Meister of War, and Journey Through the Mist) *The Odyssey Elite (Meister of War) *The Hunter Force (Meister of War and LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour) *The Scorpion Squad (Meister of War) *Mockingjay Crusaders (The Return of Pandora and Journey Through the Mist) *The Multiversal Resistance (LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour and Yellow Submarine) Trivia * Tuxedo vs Dormammu/CarnEvil, A Christmas Bizarro, P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Malachite's Empire, The Phantom's Apprentice, The Wedding Downfall, Yellow Submarine and Nightosphere Most Wanted are only projects that have one main villains but the rest have more. Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Storylines Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe